


Desert Nights

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Rules And Regulations [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, First Time, Ishval Civil War, Porn, Porn with Feelings, this is my first smut be gentle with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Set between chapters 8 and 9 of Rules and Regulations.Roy and Riza have completed their duties in Sector 32, but their celebration is still dampened by the loss of their men. After years apart, and budding feelings on both sides, they decide to let the night take its course.





	Desert Nights

Ishval Region, Eastern Amestris, 1908

 

It was quiet. Without their comrades, Roy and Riza felt the oppressive silence of the desert. What should have been a celebration of a job well done was now a somber affair between two survivors. They sat in the abandoned but still standing building, the light of a hastily built fire casting dark shadows against the walls.

“Here,” he said, passing her a bottle. “Have a drink.”

“I… I haven’t ever…”

“First time for everything,” Roy replied. “It won’t kill you.”

Riza took the bottle hesitantly, slowly raising it to her lips. The liquor burned her throat as she swallowed, making her cough. “Ow…” she whined. Roy chuckled.

“You’ll get used to it. Honestly, it’s the only thing that makes life out here bearable.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“Oh trust me. Booze is the only way to cope.”

“So you haven’t found a girlfriend since you left?” She took the bottle back, the second swig going down easier. Roy took the bottle back, mulling over his answer and twisting the bottle back and forth.

“There’s a girl I like, but I doubt she’d want me now,” he finally said, laughing almost bitterly.

“I doubt that. Any girl would be lucky to have you. Or boy for that matter.”

“No, she thinks I’m a murderer. And she’s right.”

Riza blinked. “You… You aren’t a murderer.” She stared down at the floor. “You’re doing what you can to make the world a better place, even if you have to… kill, to do it.”

“Riza, I never wanted you to get dragged into this. You should have stayed in Tobha. You should have tried to make a life for yourself there. I never,  _ never _ wanted you to end up in this place. I didn’t want you fighting. I didn’t want you to see… what war does to people.”

“I’m a grown up. I made my choices myself.”

“You didn’t choose to come out here.”

“No… but I’m doing the best I can with the situation.”

Roy nodded, and put the bottle to the side. He looked up at Riza. “I’m sorry about your friend. He seemed like a good guy.”

Riza was quiet for a long time. “He had a wife. She’s pregnant… What’s going to happen to her?”

“The government takes care of the families of fallen soldiers. She’ll get enough to get by on, at least.”

“And the baby? He’ll grow up without a father…” Riza stared at the ground. “My fault.”

“No, it isn’t your fault. Even if we had been there… There’s no guarantee that we could have done anything about it.”

“I shouldn’t have stopped you. I should’ve let you…”

“You don’t want me using your father’s alchemy to kill. Believe me, I don’t either.”

“Then why?”

He was quiet for a long time. Riza watched, also silent. The wind whistled through the building, ruffling their hair. It was dark outside now, the only light coming from the fire. “Sometimes… You have to do bad things to make a change.” They lapsed into silence again, listening to the quiet crackle of the flames.

“It’s late,” Riza said, when the silence grew uncomfortable.

“There’s no one else here,” he replied. “No reason for a watch. Relax.”

“I am relaxed.”

“You don’t look it.”

“I’m relaxed. Just… Worried…”

“There’s nothing to worry about.”

“I… I just get nervous, Roy.”

He smiled softly at her, though his face was tinged with sadness. He looked down at the bottle sitting on the floor, and then back at her. “Do you have someone waiting for you? Someone back home?”

“Waiting for me? No, no I’m… No one’s ever been interested.  _ I’ve  _ never been interested.”

“And why’s that?”

She shrugged. “Just haven’t.”

He reached out and took her hand, rubbing the back of it gently with his thumb. “And… What would you do if someone  _ was _ interested?”

“No one’s interested in me. I’m nothing special.”

“You’re special to me, Riza.”

“Roy, I…” she trailed off, uncertain.

“You what? You’re not a kid anymore. You’re old enough to make your own decisions.”

“You’re drunk.”

He laughed, full and light. It was the first sound of genuine joy she’d heard from him since their childhood together. “This stuff’s practically water. I’d have an easier time getting drunk off the sand outside.” He shifted a little closer, lifting his other hand to stroke down her cheek. “You’re beautiful, you know that?”

“Roy…”

“If you don’t want me, I understand. You’re an amazing girl, though. I’m sorry this happened. I’m sorry any of it happened.” He pulled back, sighing heavily. “You deserve so much, so much more than the Military’s Dog.”

Riza looked at her lap, sat quietly as she contemplated. There would be no going back if she pursued this. “You’re not a dog,” she finally said.

“Riza, I am not a good man.”

“You’re the only one who hasn’t left me.”

“I’ll only bring you more pain. I’ll hurt you.”

“I know.”

He glanced at her. “I don’t… I don’t want you to regret this.”

“I won’t.” She flipped their hands, wrapping hers around his. It was bigger, heavier. His fingers were calloused, his palms weathered. “I’m not a kid anymore. You said it yourself.” She reached up and brushed the bangs out of her face. “Look at me?”

His eyes were shy, barely glancing at her. She could see the darkness that haunted them. “It’s not something you can take back, Riza. If you don’t… If you’re not--”

“I want to.” She nodded, more to herself than anything. “I… I think I’d regret it if it was anyone but you.”

“What makes you think you won’t regret it  _ with _ me?”

She hesitated, biting her lip. Should she tell him? Would he understand? She took a deep breath. “Because I think I love you.”

He blinked. It wasn’t the reaction she expected. It obviously wasn’t what he expected either. “Are you…” he cleared his throat. “Are you sure?”

“As sure as I can be,” she replied.

He moved closer still, stroking her cheek again. “Riza,” he breathed, leaning in and kissing her.

Riza had never kissed anyone. It was a foreign sensation, but it was nothing like the way Rebecca described it. Roy was gentle, kind. His hands carded through her hair, short as it was, trying to gently draw her in. When they separated, he stared at her, open-mouthed.

“Beautiful,” he breathed. “You’re absolutely beautiful.”

She felt her cheeks growing warm, and not from the fire. “I’m not… not really.”

“Yes you are,” he said, his voice still barely a whisper. “You’re gorgeous, Riza. Stunning.” He stroked her cheek again, and she leaned into the touch. She blinked for a moment. She really wasn’t anything special, yet here was Roy, treating her like a princess.

“I’ve never… Never kissed anyone before,” she murmured.

“That’s just fine,” he replied softly. “We don’t… If you don’t want to, we don’t have to do anything tonight. Well,” he chuckled, “anything else, that is.”

“I… I want to.”

He smiled. “If you want me to stop… If I go too far--”

“I trust you, Roy. I… There’s no one else I’d rather be with.”

The air changed between them. No longer was it full of the remorse of their comrades’ deaths. Now there was something different. It felt charged, electric. Roy reached for her again, pulling her practically into his lap as he took another kiss. This one was rougher, more demanding, and Riza found herself giving in to his guidance. He pulled back, only to begin kissing along her jawline, up toward her ear. She shivered as he breathed against it.

“I love you, Riza Hawkeye. I think I have for a very long time,” he murmured, his voice low, almost a growl. Riza felt her heart thud against her chest. His hands carded through her hair again. “I know there aren’t candles, and you deserve the best… But I promise to make this as good as I can for you.”

“I-I know,” she replied, breathless. She whined softly as Roy began to kiss down her neck, his gentle lips making her shiver. His hands moved from holding her close to the jacket of her uniform. He undid each button slowly, his hands moving methodically over the fabric. Hesitantly, Riza raised her own hands to rest on his chest, her fingers slowly trailing down to the buttons of his uniform.

“Only what you’re comfortable with,” he whispered, a reassurance and a reminder. Riza nodded, and began to undo his jacket as well. Her fingers were trembling, and Roy chuckled again.

“It’s not funny,” she muttered. “I-I’ve never done this before!”

“I know,” he replied. “And I keep telling you we don’t have to--”

“I told you I want this! I want… I want you to hold me, and tell me you love me and  _ make _ love to me.” She looked away suddenly. “I… I’ve wanted it for a long time.”

He pulled back, stunned. “I… Riza…”

She could feel her cheeks growing red again. “I-I’m sorry… I… W-we don’t… you don’t…”

“I just want you comfortable,” he replied. “I want you to enjoy this, even though you deserve so much more.” He scooped her up, walking them toward the bedrolls. He set her down, before dragging the other one closer. “Can I keep going?” he asked, gesturing to her jacket.

“Y-yeah.”

His hands once again reached for her, pulling her into his arms. He deftly finished unbuttoning her jacket, helping her shrug it off her shoulders. She was wearing a black shirt underneath, but the sleeves only covered her shoulders. He ran his hands down her bare arms, and Riza shivered. “Help me?”

“H-help you what?”

“With my jacket. Take it off.”

She blinked, but let her trembling fingers go back to the buttons. She fumbled a few times, but then he too was shedding the woolen coat. She reached out, stroking his muscled chest beneath his white undershirt.

“A-are you sure… Th-this is okay?” Riza asked quietly. Roy nodded. His hands went to the hem of her shirt.

“Do you want me to take this off? I’ll do mine too.”

She swallowed, and then nodded. Words escaped her. Roy smiled gently, pulling the shirt over her head, and leaving her chest mostly bare. Reflexively, she tried to bring her hands up to cover herself, but he reached for them, setting them down at her sides.

“You’re lovely, Riza. Please don’t try to hide from me,” he breathed, leaning in again and kissing down her neck.

“What about… What about your shirt?” she asked, pushing him away slightly. He chuckled, pulling back just long enough to remove his own undershirt. Riza couldn’t help her surprised gasp. Roy looked nothing like the weedy teenager he’d been in Tobha. Now he was corded muscle, his whole body defined.

“You like it?” he murmured, letting his lips graze her ear. “You can touch, you know.”

Riza blinked, but slowly let her hands wander over his exposed flesh. “It’s warm,” she murmured, only for Roy to chuckle again.

“Can I take your bra off, Riza?” One of his hands moved to her bare shoulder, running down the exposed flesh. She could feel the goosebumps his touch left.

“Yes,” she answered, her voice breathless with anticipation. His fingers made quick work of the fasteners, and he pulled the garment away, quickly replacing fabric with hands. Riza squeaked.

“You like it?” he asked, gently kneading them. She mewled a bit, and Roy smiled. Slowly his hands shifted. His left continued to massage the tender flesh, and Riza quite enjoyed the soft sensation, but his right hand stopped, drifting down to hover at her waist. She glanced at him, her eyes filled with desperation.

“R-roy?” her voice was breathy,  _ needy _ . He simply smiled, lowering his head. She let out a soft “O-oh!” as his lips closed around her nipple. He licked and sucked, continuing to tease with his left hand. It didn’t take long for her to start squirming. She was so  _ sensitive _ for some reason.

“Still okay?” he asked, finally pulling back.

“Ye-yeah,” she replied, her whole body trembling. “I… I’m fine.”

He reached up, cupping her cheek. “If you want to stop…”

“No! No I… I want to keep going.”

“Alright,” he said, kissing her gently and then pulling away. Riza stared for a moment, confusion etched on her face. “Pants?” he said, a bit of a question in his voice, and Riza blinked. Right. Sex didn’t require pants. Or underwear. She blushed and began to fumble with the uniform belt.

“Shoes first, Riza. It’s easier that way.” She looked up, only to see him standing barefoot in his uniform pants. He was facing the wall, his back to her.

“Yes, right. Shoes.” She pulled her knees to her chest, yanking at the knotted laces of her boots. They came undone easily enough, and she tugged them off, placing her socks inside. She was about to undo the belt when his hands covered hers.

“Let me,” he murmured. She glanced up. Roy was kneeling next to her clad in only his boxers.

“Oh… Okay,” she murmured, her heart beating faster in her chest. Roy made quick work of the belt. Riza swallowed. This was it.

“I’m going to take them off,” he said, his voice soft and gentle still. “Remember, if you want me to stop--”

“I don’t! Stop asking! I… I want you, Roy. It’s the only thing… It’s the only thing I know for certain.”

“Alright, alright,” he replied. He hooked his hands into her waistband. She leaned back, propping herself up on her elbows, helping Roy remove them. She felt oddly exposed, laying there in just her panties. They stared at each other for a long moment. Riza was the first to look away, turning her head to the floor.

“Look at me,” he murmured. Riza obeyed, slowly turning her head back to meet his gaze once more. “Simply gorgeous,” he breathed.

“I’m… I’m not, really,” she murmured, letting her eyes fall again.

“Stop that,” he growled. “You’re beautiful.” He stroked down her cheek again, before guiding her back against the bedrolls. He laid next to her, stroking her cheek. “If we had more time… And a nicer room…”

“What would you do?”

“I’d never let you leave the bed. I’d do everything you ever needed, give you more pleasure than you’ve ever experienced.”

“O-oh?”

He nodded. “You might be inexperienced, but… I know my way around well enough. I promise I’ll make it feel good tonight, Riza. Don’t you worry.”

“I’m… I’m not worried.”

He ran a hand down her side. “Do you trust me?” he asked, letting it rest on her hip. His thumb rubbed soothing circles into the skin there. Riza could only nod, her voice deserting her. He smiled, and shifted his hand lower, brushing over her panties, lingering at the wet spot. “My, my… Have you been  _ enjoying  _ this, Riza?”

“Y-yes,” she breathed, her whole body tensing as he teasingly stroked her through the fabric. She felt like her whole body was on fire. He smiled at her again, pressing his lips to her neck.

“Do you trust me to make you feel good?”

“Y-yes.”

He gently slid the fabric aside, letting one finger dip into the wet heat between her legs. Roy was indeed experienced, as he found exactly the spot that made her moan. She bit her lip, trying to keep her noises down as Roy continued to stroke the little button.

“Don’t hide your noises, Riza,” he said, nipping at her neck. “I want to hear you.”

“R-roy… R-roy please…” she begged, though for what she didn’t know.

“Shh… I know, Riza. I know.” He kissed her neck again, still stroking. “You’re so wet for me… Such a good girl.” He moved his hand just a little lower, stroking her a few times before sliding a finger in. Riza gasped, her body jerking and tensing. “Shh… Shh… Easy, Riza. Relax…”

“I-I’m relaxed,” she breathed. She couldn’t help it. It felt  _ good _ . Better than good, even. She turned her head, her hands reaching for his face. She wanted to kiss him, and he was more than willing to let her. He began to move his hand slowly, and her hips followed each movement.

“That’s it,” he encouraged. “Do you want another?”

“A-another?”

“Finger.”

She nodded, spreading her legs a little wider. Roy smiled, and slipped another finger inside her. Riza moaned again, her hands scrabbling for something to hold onto. She gripped his shoulder, feeling the muscles move beneath her hands.

“Do you like this, Riza?”

“Y-yes… Y-yes…” she moaned as he continued to slowly pump his fingers in and out of her. “R-roy, please…”

“Tell me what you need,” he replied.

“I… I…” she groaned at that. She didn’t know what she needed, only that she needed  _ him _ , needed  _ more _ .

“Give me your hand, Riza.”

“My… My hand?”

“Your hand. I want to show you something,” he murmured. She lifted her hand, and let him guide it between her legs. “Right here… Just touch it, okay?” He pressed her index finger against the little nub, and Riza gasped, her body tensing again.

“O-okay…” she breathed. Roy smiled at her, pressing his lips against hers as he continued to finger her. She touched as instructed, and moaned into the kiss. Roy smiled against her lips. She could feel the heat pooling in her belly. It was overwhelming.

“Just a little more,” Roy murmured. “You’re so close… C’mon, Riza. Let it feel good.”

“F-feels so good a-already,” she breathed, her hips jerking again. She could feel it, just beyond her reach, and fast approaching.

The orgasm overwhelmed her, white appearing behind her eyes. She could barely make out Roy encouraging her, comforting her. When it finally passed, she opened her eyes dazedly. He was staring down at her, still smiling. “How was it?”

“Good… I-is that… Do they  _ always _ feel like that?”

“When you have a good partner, they should.”

Riza nodded a bit, letting her head fall back. She couldn’t feel her legs, couldn’t feel anything beyond the sheer bliss of pleasure still flowing through her veins.

“Do you want to keep going? We can stop…”

“I-I want you, Roy,” she breathed. “Please… I…” She stared at him. “I love you. I trust you. I want you.”

“Of course,” he said softly. He stood for a moment, walking briefly to his uniform pants, returning with a little packet. Riza stared at him, more confusion on her face. “It’s… A condom.”

“Oh.”

He nodded, and gave her a look. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

He slowly slid his boxers off, leaving himself bare. Riza gazed at him, taking in the details, the shape of him. Her eyes landed on… It looked big, though she didn’t have anything to really compare it to. He opened the packet, and carefully rolled the condom on. Then he came back and laid next to her.

Riza took a deep breath, and then shifted enough that she could slide her panties off as well. They were both naked. Roy smiled, letting his hand slide between her legs again. He stroked gently, and Riza mewled again.

“It might hurt a bit,” he said softly.

“I know.”

“Tell me if it does. I want this to feel good for you,” he murmured, shifting so he was hovering over her.

She leaned up, pressing her lips to his. “Please?”

He nodded, and reached down between them. Riza tensed for a moment as she felt  _ him _ between her legs. She bit her lip.

“I’ll go slow,” he murmured, and began to slide himself in.

There wasn’t pain, like Riza expected. The stretch was bordering on painful, but it still felt good. Roy was hovering over her, his arms straining slightly. He groaned softly, his breath hot on her face, as he slid all the way in.

“R-roy…” she breathed, her chest heaving. It was heavenly.

“A-are you alright?”

“Y-yes. I-I… Please move?” she asked.

Roy nodded, slowly pulling out and then sliding back in. Riza moaned again, and when he repeated the motion, she let her hips follow him. He smiled, leaning down to kiss her as he continued the slow dance. Riza leaned up, pressing her lips against his shoulder as he slowly sped up his pace.

Time seemed to stand still as they moved together beneath the desert moon. Their lips met again and again as Roy continued to drive into her, overwhelming her with his body and his skill. Riza was helpless beneath him, giving him complete control over her body. The only sounds beside the crackle of the fire and the desert winds were theirs. His grunts and her moans echoed in perfect harmony.

Riza could once again feel that heat pooling deep in her belly. “R-roy…”

“I know. I know. I’ve got you,” he groaned, slipping a hand between them and seeking the little bud of pleasure. Riza moaned loudly as he began to stroke it, alternating it with his thrusts. “Cum for me, Riza… Please…”

She whined softly, her whole body tensing once more beneath his. She could feel it, so tantalizingly close. Roy sped up his movements, stroking harder. She leaned up, and kissed him again as the world exploded behind her eyes. It wasn’t long before Roy began to frantically move above her, slamming into her and prolonging her ecstacy. Finally, she felt him still above her and watched him drop his arms. He was hovering over her, staring down at her face with dazed eyes.

“How was it?” he asked, panting.

“Amazing,” she replied, kissing him again. It took a moment for them to calm down, their bodies drenched in sweat. Slowly, he slid out, standing long enough to dispose of the condom. He grabbed his shirt and boxers, pulling them on, and helping her sit up so that he could redress her as well.

“You need to sleep, Cadet,” he murmured, pressing his lips to her temple. “I’ll be right here. After all, I believe you said something about me holding you?”

She nodded, her eyes already drooping. Roy pulled her close as they settled down on the bedrolls, pulling the thin blankets up. She snuggled closer to his warmth, her eyes falling shut.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Beyond the walls, the desert wind sang its lonely lullaby, and Roy and Riza fell asleep to its tune.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope I did a good job on this. Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
